


Affection

by IamParadoxic



Series: Tales of Melody [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Hair Brushing, Hugs, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamParadoxic/pseuds/IamParadoxic
Summary: People show their affection for each other in different ways. And while they prefer to receive affection in the same way they give, It does not mean they won't accept it in a different manner than their own. Especially if said affection is from the one they love.





	Affection

Melody was sitting on the bed that she and Sapphire began to share not too long after they had begun dating. As it had made more sense to share a bed rather than to sleep separately, as right after the two of them began dating, one of them would find her way into the other's bed in the middle of the night and stay there, snuggling with their girlfriend. So they together decided to simply get rid of a few of those steps, mainly the go to bed separately, and one of them waking up and walking to the room where the other slept, and began to sleep in the same bed.

But regardless of that, Melody was sitting down on her and Sapphire's bed reading a new book that she had gotten recently, when she felt a weight settle on her lap, glancing down to confirm her suspicions on the cause of this. Melody saw her girlfriend, Sapphire, laying down on the bed, and who also decided to rest her head in Melody's lap. Melody adjusted her grip on her book so that she was holding it in one hand, leaving her other free. And with that free hand she began to move her fingers through Sapphire's hair. Stroking her hair, gently brushing it with her fingers.

Melody began to hum a wordless lullaby as she brushed and stroked Sapphire's hair. Occasionally stopping in her pampering of Sapphire to turn a page in her book. Which Melody had since started to pay less and less attention to since she had begun to give attention to Sapphire. Which had the side effect of causing the amount of time between each turn of a page to increase more and more.

"I love you," Sapphire said out of nowhere after a few minutes of being on the receiving end of Melody's affection, sounding sleepy, "I really do you love."

Melody stopped humming and gave a reply, "I know you do, I love you too." And having said her piece, resume her humming.

This continued for a while, until Melody was no longer looking at her book. Having set it aside with her place in it and with that hand free, began to use it to slightly play with Sapphire's hair. Her full attention on her now. And Sapphire having noticed that Melody's other hand was free due to feeling it playing with her hair, moved and looked at Melody with an expression that was a mixture of sleepy and curious.

"Mind if I move somewhere a bit more comfortable?' Was what Sapphire sleepy asked. "And if you don't mind laying down for me."

Melody gave her a nod as a response, moved her body so that she was now laying down on the bed rather than sitting on it, a tad curious about what Sapphire was thinking. And with Melody in position, Sapphire made her move. Positioning her to be over Melody, their faces staring right at each other. Sapphire slowly brought her head down and towards Melody's until both of their foreheads were touching, pressed against each other. Before Sapphire moved to give Melody a kiss. One that wasn't too long, but one that wouldn't be considered to be short.

Once the two of them parted, Sapphire moved down, giving Melody several kisses on her neck. After having showered Melody with kisses, love and affection, Sapphire maneuvered herself so that she was lying next to Melody, with her head resting on Melody chest. And Melody seeing and feeling her girlfriend settle down, leaned her head forward and planted a small kiss on Sapphire's forehead. And after returning to her resting position, Melody began to stroke Sapphire's hair again and hum her wordless lullaby as the two of them, slowly drifted off to sleep, snuggled together for a nap.


End file.
